


Unwilling

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual, Triggers, Underage Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the distorted school of the Midnight Arena, Kanji finds himself with his ever-curious Shadow... and enters into a nightmare he will be unable to break free from.</p><p>*Guys, this is not one of my normal nice pieces. Please mind ALL the tags, warnings and flags.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of a misunderstood challenge put forth by Ikasury, who jokingly said I couldn't handle if she wrote KanNao smut and it would break my poor little mind. After she started to tease (those are good, by the way, Ika, you should build and share, just sayin' ;) )I thought: Oh, think I can't handle it? I'll show YOU what I am capable of!  
> It took two weeks to write this relatively short fic. It was not a nice experience. The two things I got from it was seeing I can go VERY dark if I want to... and hearing from Ika I actually managed to write something that was so dark I upset her physically. She can take A LOT. So, please, do mind the warnings. This may not be the fic you wanna read. I have plenty of nice, fluffy things for Kanji and Naoto, turn around, go there.
> 
> Finally:  
> I am posting the FULL version. The first version I send Ika was even darker, as I removed the last few paragraphs and did not give the reader the chance to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
> If you want to play that game: Stop reading after the line "Oh... Naoto...". I'll leave a line break.

"Damnit. This place makes no friggin' sense, even if it IS all just a dream." Kanji grumbled to himself, walking along the deserted hallways of the school building. Looking outside made him queasy, nothing looked right. Everything was off, but then again, that's how dreams often are, right?

Stuffing back hands back in his pockets, he wandered past rows of closed doors. He had tried to open some previously, but they seemed to be stuck for the most part. He shuffled by another one, when he suddenly ran into solid air. "OW! Damn! Ugh, I have so _had_ it with this place!" Rubbing his forehead, he turned to his right. Well, there was a door here.

He gave the handle a careful jiggle and the door _flew_ open, the handle slipping out of his hand at once.As he entered the room, it looked oddly familiar. "Oh, hey, my own classroom! Heh, now I know this is a nightmare for sure." He walked to his desk, opened it, and found... animal crackers. The whole desk was chock-full of crackers. "Knowing my luck, not one will be a penguin."

"Ooo _ooooo_ ooh, you are always so _cute_ when you talk about animals!"

A voice like fingernails dragging over a chalkboard froze Kanji in his place. "Don't tell me."

"H _aaa_ y, sweetie. My, my, don't you look butch these days!"

Kanji looked up and saw... himself. Light, brightly glowing yellow eyes. "I guess telling ya ta get lost won't help?"

"Your words _sting_ , Kanji-chan! I took the trouble of coming a _llllll_ the way out here to see how you are _do_ ing, and _this_ is your thanks? Oh! Rude!"

The blonde pinched the corners of his eyes right alongside his nose. "Will ya shuddit if I simply beat you up?"

"Mmmm, no, darling, not today. I think I wanna talk first! We have _so_ much to catch up on!"

"Your voice is still pissing me off. If ya gotta look like me, talk like a man, 'kay?"

"Be a man. Walk like a man. Talk like a man. You are still obsessed with guys. How _wonder_ ful."

Kanji barked out a laugh and flopped into his chair, crossing his legs over his desk. "Yeah, and yer an idiot still. I am not gay. Never was. Ya jumped the gun an' totally missed the point."

" _Ooooh_ , and what _point_ was that then?" His shadow sleazed closer, but Kanji had beaten him once, he knew he could again, there was no reason to stress out over him approaching.

"Ya think I was unsure about how I felt for Naoto, right? I never was. I thought I may have been gay, and that made _you_. But she's not a guy. I'm not gay. And she enjoys my company. No mystery, no need for your dumbass self."

Disbelieving eyebrows were arched at him. "Baby, I am you. You don't need to impress me or try to talk us out of what we both _really want_."

 _'What I really want is Naoto, not that you'd ever understand,'_ Kanji thought. "Ya been gone too long. Ya don't even know me."

In three long strides the shadow stood behind him. He ran a finger under Kanji's chin and made him look up as he grinned down. "Oh, that is easily fixed, baby."

And then there was an uneasy feeling in the air. Kanji felt _scared_. His vision blurred, as if trying to see through water and he tried to struggle out of his chair, get up, but all he managed was to get himself leaning up. There was an odd feeling of weightlessness... and then he felt as if he could no longer control his own body. He slumped hard into his chair.

_Where was that damn shadow? The hell did it do to me?_

_Oh_ _ my, this is lovely! But I see_ _now why you said you changed. A lot feels so _different _ now! _

_Get the fuck outa my head!_

With utter panic Kanji realized he started to speak - and he was not the one doing the talking. "Yes, it did get a bit crowded and confusing in there, mhm? My, my, all these changes! New feelings! New strengths. And, ooh, new weaknesses, too. Think you're a bit of a nice guy, mhm?" He could hear his own voice, but it sounded... wrong. Distorted. Also didn't sound like his shadow's faffy self, either.

_The fuck you think you know about me? GET BEND!_

"I'd love to, Kan-chan, but, you see, it's just us. Man alive, all these changes. Yes, yes, not gay... but you worry. You think you are too nice. Too considerate. Who is this Yu-senpai and why do you admire and despise him so?"

_Stop browsing my fuckin memories!_

"Oh, but they are _my_ memories, too. We are one, Kan-chan... And I will help you! For example, you want Naoto? What's the big problem? You want something, you should take it. It's what Yu-senpai does, after all..."

_Shut. The. FUCK. Up!_

"Such language! Here's a tip: You'll not win over little Naoto with such a mouth on you..."

Silent fury was the only reply the shadow got.

A door in the far side of the room slid open and the shadow turned, unconcerned. When he saw who stepped inside, a huge grin split its face."Lookie! Look! It's _her_."

_What..._

"Tatsumi-kun? Thank the gods, another familiar face." She pushed her cap back a bit, her face relaxing into an almost-smile. She walked towards him, undisturbed by the door sliding closed silently behind her, and gave him a quick nod as a greeting. "Are you well?"

"Gettin' better by the second, Nao-doll." The grin that split his face remained fixed, but her eyes certainly did not. At his address, her eyes narrowed and her lips moved quietly. Slowly the shadow took her in, and in doing so, Kanji was forced to evaluate her as well. Long, slender legs in tight-fitting, plaid pants, a long blue overcoat that failed to hide the flare around her hips. The greedy gaze stopped at her chest and the shadow hummed softly. "And you are sure about her being, well, a _she_?"

"I beg your pardon, Tatsumi-kun? Who is who? Did you manage to encounter any others as well?"

_What are you tryin'a say? Yes, she's a girl!_

"…just looks so... flat."

"I assume that's due to the weird way this world is warped. I can barely stand looking around too closely without feeling a bit sea-sick myself..."

 _She binds 'em, if you absolutely_ must _know. She's ... her shadow... look, it's a delicate subject!_

"But it always is a delicate subject, my dear..." Kanji felt his body move as his shadow started to slowly slink around Naoto. Her frown deepened and she planted her feet down a bit more, watching him closely as he circled her.

"I am starting to feel as though we are not having the same conversation. You sound... strange. Are you getting a cold? Are you truly feeling well?"

 _Could you_ please _stop pissing her off? Ain't you who'll get chewed out 'bout this shit!_

"Oh, I am sorry. We were not." Ignoring Kanji fully, his shadow stepped behind the detective and ran a hand along her shoulder. "But we will soon, I promise. A very intimate one."

She stiffened, her gaze straight ahead. Naoto replied softly, "Is that some kind of a threat?"

"More like a promise. So long as you play nice."

Naoto spun away from him, pulled herself up to her full height and glared at him from under her cap. "You may be a bit of a ruffian at times, Tatsumi-kun, but I know you would not-!"

His hand grabbed her arm painfully and he leaned down, swiping her cap from her head in one rough movement with his other. "Are you so sure, Detective _Princess_?"

She was about to fire back a reply, Kanji knew, then her eyes widened as she gazed in his eyes. The anger evaporated and was replaced with a hint of fear. “What…”

_What did she see just now? _What are you doing? THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!__

"I am going to make sure we get what we both want, darling..."

Panic rattled in Kanji's chest at these words. They could be badly misunderstood in this situation and as he readied a new barrage of swearing, he saw Naoto open her mouth to retort... and he found his shadow pull her in sharply, claiming her mouth with his.

Kanji would have frozen in shock, but the lack of control over his body meant his own reaction did not matter. Worse, he felt his body react to the kiss, to her body being pressed against his, to her startled sounds. Moments into the kiss, Kanji also felt her drum her other arm against his chest, felt her miss twice before squarely kicking him in the shin.

He would have jumped away in pain at that.

His shadow, controlling his body, merely started to grin around his forceful kiss. He let her break from it and chuckled. "Feisty!"

"What has gotten into you, Tatsu… What is this? What is the _meaning_ of this? Let go of my arm - this instant!"

_What's gotten into me is an utter asshole! Look, stop, now, I can maybe fix things with her and-_

"What's gotten into Kanji-chan is about to get into you, Nao-baby..." Kanji felt himself shift, his grip change and in one fluent motion, Naoto's back was pressed tightly against his front. He leaned in and started to slowly lick along her neck. "You will enjoy this, his is a fantastic body..."

"What-? What are you even-? This is ridiculous, release me this very second, or you will force me to take action against you!"

A hard hand grabbed her chin and tilted her head back, allowing him to slowly lick her silky throat.

This was when Kanji should have rightfully passed out. Not from seeing and feeling what he was doing to her, or, well, his shadow made him. No, her heel connecting sharply with his crotch should have knocked him senseless.

He felt the pain rush back and forth through his body, but it felt as if his shadow simply experienced it without any ill effect. "O-ho-ho, does that mean you don't _like_ being close to dear Kanji-chan?"

He felt her shift to try for a second kick, but he moved, planting both of his feet between hers. Leaning forward, his shadow purred, "Really not very nice of you... But I guess that means I will have to change my approach. If seduction won't bring us closer-!"

Strong hands grabbed her coat and brutally tore it open, sending buttons flying in all directions of the class room. Another few seconds had her fight him as he pulled her struggling form out of the coat. Moments later, a second grip tore off her shirt and her tightly bandaged chest was revealed. Holding her off the floor by her upper harms, Kanji felt his eyes peer down at his friend, his classmate.

_No... Nononono... No... NO!_

"Oh, so THIS is how you-" Another kick barely missed him and he chuckled delightedly. "Now, now..."

"I do not know where we are, Tatsumi, but I am certain I can find a way to press charges against you for this assul-MMHMPHFFP!"

A hand clamped roughly over her mouth. "Enough of that. Let's hear something more fun." Searching fingers found her gun holster and another chuckle tore from Kanji's unwilling throat. A rough hand started to pry open her slacks, walking the two of them towards his desk. She struggled hard against him, trying to shout through the hand holding her silent.

_Please... please don't... don't do this... don't... let her go... do what you want to me, but let her go... don't... Please, gods, don't..._

"Oh, hush, sweetie, you'll love this, just wait."

Kanji was not sure whom his shadow addressed, maybe both, but his silent pleading did not stop. He begged, pleaded, threatened. Nothing worked.

Naoto was walked to his desk and as she tried to kick out against him once more, two rough feet planted against hers, pressing her legs apart. Again he tilted her head back, again his mouth claimed hers. His hands busily tore off her bandages layer by layer, moving her arms or hands aside roughly as she tried to fight him and Kanji felt his throat rumble in a pleased growl when Naoto finally pulled back enough to try and bite at his lip.

He felt the sensation of the bite, knew there was pain, felt the cut and the trickle of blood. But his shadow did not care, laughing deeply before forcing her to resume the kiss, her head pushed back roughly still.

Both her struggles as well as Kanji's mantra of pleading stopped when the last scrap of bandage fell and her legs were moved so that his shadow could release her hidden holster; push her pants and boxer-briefs down roughly. He turned her, the small of her back pushed hard into his desk. Wide, fearful eyes started to fill with tears, but her voice was cold as steel when she murmured, "You will not rape me."

"Good, I would hate to do so. Doing it with you together would be so much more fun."

"Why? Why are you trying to force this? Why me?"

Kanji waited helplessly, trying to wrestle control of his body back before his shadow could do worse to his friend... his crush.

"Because you are so deliciously tempting? Because I really, really want to know what this body is capable of? Because I know he totally wants you but would never admit to it? Hm. How about..." Rough hands gripped her nipples and twisted them, hard, causing her to flinch and grown painfully. "How about because I can?" The other hand grabbed her hips roughly and Kanji felt himself grind a very prominent erection into her uncovered crotch. "Mmmmm! Because of how good you feel?"

The boy hated the pleased chuckle of his shadow when his gaze returned to her face. Her lips were one thin line and her chin was pressed forward and up, trying to stare him down. Bitter, angry tears slid from the corners of her eyes and with every deep grind of his hips into hers she flinched.

With a twisted grin, the shadow leaned them forward and pulled his tongue along one of the salty trails, then moved to lick up the other before kissing her hard. A hand reached up and pushed hard into her cheeks, forcing her mouth open with a painful yelp and he claimed her tongue, keeping her mouth pressed open - forcing those tears on her.

His hand vanished and he undid his pants. Pushing forward, making her arch back further over his desk, he released her mouth, pushing her onto the desk. Her feet lost contact with the ground and about to lose her balance, she grabbed the desk. Her feet came up, trying to plant against his chest to kick him off, but he caught her and he pulled her closer with a dark chuckle. "Oh, thank you!" A large hand grabbed her by both her ankles and propped her legs over one shoulder; his elbow pinned them along his chest.

Kanji _raged_. His pleading had turned into violent threats of harm, breaking everything he could on the shadow, crush him into a bloody pulp, fuse him into a box with Death - any and every curse and swear he could think of he rained down on his shadow. Who, too distracted with the naked girl propped on the desk in front of him, tuned him out by humming, chuckling and chatting with the girl.

And then, it all stopped. Kanji fell silent, defeated, as he felt his shadow grab his cock in a hard grip, aligned himself with Naoto and forced himself into her roughly. While there was some small moisture thanks to his teasing, Kanji felt her tight walls press back against the intrusion, her body not ready by far to accept him.

Naoto's sharp, painful cry broke something inside of the young blonde he had not known he possessed. The last he had seen was the positioning, then his head had snapped back and his eyes mercifully squeezed shut. He could not see her. But he heard her. And he most certainly felt her.

As did his shadow. "Oooooh _fuck_ yessssss," it growled. A rough hand returned to her breast, ignoring the hands desperate to try and reach down to push him off, to hurt him, _harm_ him. Her hands flinched back, trying to grab his wrist as his fingers bored into the tender flesh of her breast, fingers tweaking her nipples hard. Her shriek was not one of pleasure, it was too much, too hard - and unwanted.

_Why..._

"WHY?!"

"Because!" He pulled back, groaning at the tightness of it, grunting as he forced himself back inside of her slowly. "Because I know you want it. You need to take control. You need to take action. And this will win the _prize_." On the last word he bottomed out against her cervix and another anguished cry split Kanji's soul into pieces.

_Gods... stop this... you are hurting her..._

Kanji wanted to end this. Wanted to take control. Wanted to cry. Punch his own lights out. Anything to stop listening to her cries. And **anything** to stop receiving the signals of thrill, pleasure and lust his body fed him.

If this was any other situation, he would be beside himself and wanting more. Her insides squeezed his manhood nearly painfully tight. Never had he felt like it before, it was just... too good. He felt his sac, heavy with need, gently slap against her tight, round butt with each desperate thrust. Even holding her legs over his shoulder felt good and the silky feel of the tender flesh in his hand was enough to make him lose it.

If not for her tears.

Laughing, his shadow stared into her face, her cold, angry face, positively ploughing himself into her over and over, before he grunted, "You cannot fight your body forever, Killjoy, sooner or later you will feel good about this and there is nothing you can do about it."

She turned her head sideways, about to give one of her scathing replies. His hand left her breast and grabbed her shoulder. In one swift movement, he pulled her legs off his shoulder, grabbed her by hers and rotated her, throwing her over the desk forward. Her feet still had no purchase on the floor, and he took advantage of it by once more spreading her with his own legs. Leaning over her, he bit her ear with his fang-like canines. She arched her back, crying out. "Good. If you wanna breathe, I suggest you keep yourself pushed up, Killjoy."

Both of his hands anchored on her hips and he started to rut into her earnestly. Pulling her away just enough from the desk to allow his sac to slap hard against her wet slit, Kanji saw his eyes fall shut, felt his head lean back and heard his shadow HOWL in that weirdly distorted way shadows had.

When Kanji could see again, his shadow first stared at Naoto's arched back, then gave him a good viewing of what was happening right in front. He felt each deep dive into her core, her walls still tight enough to make his shadow fight each thrust. But her body was starting to cooperate and each lustful rut inside of her was greeted with a small wet sound, a breathy pant from her lips and a tiny shiver of her legs.

Embarrassed for the pure lust that boiled inside of him, he could not fault Naoto as she surrendered to her body. He, too, was losing coherent thought. When he saw her push herself up on her hands, her back slowly arching forward, he wanted to first howl in pain of seeing her raped, then groan in lust, because this was her, lusting, giving in to her body.

His shadow chuckled and he leaned forward, grabbing her by her shoulders. Still thrusting into her, he growled into one ear. "He feels good, yes? Oh, you don't have to say it, darling, your body tells me." A hand trailed to a breast and started to rub and massage it as he licked the sweat from her temple. "Your slick pussy tells me. Your hard nipples tell me. You don't need to say a single word."

_Stop torturing her..._

"Maybe I should. Do you want me to put an end to this, Killjoy? Do you want me to finish?" Kanji cursed silently when her body betrayed her with a quiver deep inside. "Good girl..."

His shadow forced both his arms under her hips, propping her higher. His thrusts did not speed up, if anything, they slowed down, but he now hit her deep. Going by her outcry, painfully so. But Kanji felt something else, too. Each slap now covered her length. He was inside of her deep enough to have each thrust finish with a wet, incredibly good smack all along her centre.

Her sounds started to turn desperate. If it was pain, if she actually climaxed, he was not sure. He did not care. He wanted to end this. End it for both of their sakes. And, damn it all to hell, he needed to feel his body get off. As detached as he felt from all actions, the feedback running into him had him dumb in an absolute overload of lust.

His shadow pulled his arms out from under her, grabbed her shoulder with one hand and leaned forward, forcing his weight on her. "One last stand, Killjoy..." His free hands index finger ran over her chin, catching a mixture of sweat and saliva and reached below, pressing a rough pad against her straining clit.

Her head snapped back in a lustful scream. With an amused chuckle, he grabbed her shoulder harder, leaned down, bit her and proceeded to positively pound her.

Kanji noticed his eyes shut, forcing him to feel everything. The work his fingers did on her clit. Every thrust. The feeling of her flesh under his teeth. The shudder of her lithe shoulders as she panted for air, only to scream louder. And louder. The familiar feeling of his balls tightening, pulling back to do theirs.

If this had been any other situation, he could have called the climax he felt the best fucking thing he ever experienced.

His shadow seemed to pull away from him during it, parting with the words, "She's all yours now, Kan-chan…" Kanji's hand jerked back from her sex, his hips snapped back, he wanted to just stumble away, remove himself, undo what had happened.

But seeing her collapsed against his desk in the oddly-lit fake classroom left him with no such choice.

A sob tore from his throat and he fell to his knees behind her. "Oh... Naoto..."

 

...

 

She pushed herself up slowly. It seemed minutes before she, too, was on the floor, sliding off her prone position. When their gazes met, her eyes seemed to search for something. Something she could not see through his tears.

Her voice sounded oddly collected, if not for the sobs breaking through. "I am glad... I knew it ... it could not have been... you would not... you who did ... who would..."

Broken, naked in her case, partially clothed in his, the two friends curled in on one another, each clutching hard to the shivering body of the other. While one shadow was lifted, another fell upon them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ika, thanks for hanging on and reading this; also, thanks for saying I posting this (including the negative comments I am likely to get) may help me grow.  
> I promise my next one will be hot and smutty and quite a bit more fluffy. <3


End file.
